VGCW/2013-07-11
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-06-20 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = June 20th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-17 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 17th, 2013}} __TOC__ Prelude After over a month, VGCW returns! The screen shows a crawling text of a familiar style (can't quite put a finger on it...), summarizing the events that have happened thus far, and even mentioning some brand new tidbits. Mario has now departed VGCW, his job complete in saving his brother Luigi from his Mr. L side, allowing the man in green to focus on the Casual Division. Gerudo Skies has also split, with Ganondorf and Zangief looking to focus on their solo careers. Intro Barret Wallace opens things up by coming on the stage, the crowd showing no rust with their barrage of "HEY"s. Barret acknowledges their love of his song, so he'd like to introduce a special musical guest, none other than the rapper who sings his theme, Mega Ran! Mega Ran comes out and dances his way down the entrance ramp, performing his song "Grow Up". But as he reaches the ring, his music cuts out as Dan Hibiki crashes the party! Dan tells Ran to get out of his ring, but Ran says he's just here to perform a single song and tells Dan to relax. Dan thinks he should hand out an asskicking for that, but Ran isn't looking for a fight. But he does offer someone else who could return the favor. Barret comes back out and stares Dan down. Dan says Barret isn't worth his time and won't have a match with him. Barret shrugs it off, he doesn't need a match to give an ass whuppin'! Dan starts to retreat, but new General Manager Gabe Newell makes his first appearance with some authority! Gaben lays down the law, saying Dan will have a match tonight with Barret. And since there's a special guest, Gabe figures why not get him involved too? With that, Mega Ran will be the special guest referee! Dan shows his disgust at the new GM's decision, but Barret is more than pleased with the new reign. Following that sequence is the debut of the new VGCW intro for Season 5! '“Colonel, What's a Russian Cyclone doing here?” Match' Matchup Winner Results The Cold War is nearly restarted as the big Russian and sneaky American collide. Gief looks to prove himself here, finally staking out on his own again after his split with Ganondorf, hoping to redeem himself for his recent difficulties in singles matches. The Red Cyclone seems a little hesitant to do too much at first. While he can control Snake, he just tries to keep Snake locked up, and everyone knows that it's no easy task to keep this spy at bay. Snake doesn't try to do too much with the chances he's given, he tries to pile on damage, believing that sooner or later Zangief will provide a perfect opportunity to put it away. Unfortunately for Snake, that doesn't happen as Gief stages a total comeback, finally utilizing the power his huge body blesses him with. Yet Snake isn't fazed, he just gets right back on the attack as if nothing is going wrong. But this thought process doesn't keep him from heading down the wrong path, as Gief once again lets his strength loose, nailing two successive Final Atomic Busters (or a Penultimate Atomic Buster and a Final Atomic Buster, I guess...), letting him snare victory with a three-count. Other Plot GM Gaben is with his good "friend" Adam Jensen in the GM's Office. Gabe thinks he's doing a splendid job so far, but Adam points out that VGCW, a weekly show, hasn't been on for six weeks since Gabe took over, so he's an awful GM. Gabe thinks otherwise, mentioning how he handled the situation earlier with Barret and Dan. Jensen admits that was cool, then brings up that they still need to grab one of Nappa's Dragon Radars so they can be the first to make their wish. Gabe tells Jensen to do it himself since he's the stealth expert. Adam takes a shot at Gaben accusing him of being lazy, then relents and heads off to swipe the radars. '"America's Preemptive Strike on the Skullegg Empire" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results Team America has their first match in nearly three months while The Practice work on their chemistry with the Dragon Radars as their next goal. Duke and Eggman tangle first, and Duke doesn't show much rust, handling Robotnik fairly well. Eggman doesn't take long to tag Wily, helping to leave his mark on the way out by tossing Wily off the turnbuckle and onto Duke. Wily keeps it going, putting control of the match in the doctors' hands. Guile enters the match for the first time, and after some back and forth, the family man is now in charge, keeping Wily in corners and continuing to attack. Duke is brought in to double team, but Wily does his thing, escaping danger and tagging in Eggman while Duke gets Guile back in the fold. The order breaks down as the four wind up brawling outside the Practice's corner. After Guile suffers at the hands of the Skullegg Empire, he finally tags Duke back in. Eggman still owns this match though, but he can't seem to finish things nicely. After Robotnik is then the victim of some double-teaming outside the ring (especially a powerbomb from Guile), Wily's turn comes up again, but he gets speared through the barricade for his troubles. All four get in the ring in a short melee, but that's all Wily needs to finally turn the fortune in his favor, even displaying some of his signature swag. Eggman returns once more and Guile receives another double beatdown. At last the match finishes as Eggman drives Guile's skull into the mat and Wily knocks Duke off the apron, allowing for an uninterrupted three. Other Plot The now-solo Luigi is walking backstage before he's shoved from behind by Gary Oak. Gary taunts Luigi's situation, saying that Mario left because he couldn't stand teaming up with a loser. Gary keeps bullying the green plumber, claiming he'll never match the force he used to be as Mr. L. As Gary laughs and walks off, all Luigi can do is stare with a stern look on his face. '"Power to Push People Away" Newcomer Challenge' Matchup Winner Results The glitchy robot comes out and is blown away by the identity of his newcomer opponent, the Robot Master Air Man! Despite going up against a robot with a reputation for breaking technology, Air Man withstands the pressure. Despite his greenness, the newcomer has a certain air about him, not letting Proto Man fan his chances at victory. Proto tries to get back in the match, but Air Man blows the winds of change away. After using a slight breeze to reveal Table-san's shame, Proto issues a true VGCW welcome with a DDT through her! But no matter how many times, he just can't defeat Air Man. He tries to deliver an elbow but just gets countered again. Proto tries to get a low blow but Air Man just blows him away. He even resorts to an E-tank at the very last moment, but against the tornado, it's meaningless. A force-fed Air Shooter later, and Air Man's debut is a good one with a win. '“We Ain’t Afraid of No Ghost!” Handicap Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winners Results Suddenly Nappa is jumped backstage by the Practice, undoubtedly looking to grab some of his Dragon Radars! Nappa simply stands no chance against the attack, his offense quickly stifled by the numbers disadvantage as the doctors throw him around into large metal boxes. Wily lands the last blow to floor Nappa for good. Other Plot Waluigi seems to have returned to Wario, hoping to steal the Dragon Radars as well, but he reports to his partner that The Practice already attacked Nappa before his eyes, grabbing the prizes. Wario questions why Waluigi didn't attack them, but the People's Hero makes it clear he wouldn't want any part of doing this alone. Wario says they'll just have to make an appointment with the doctors later. 'Casual Championship #1 Contenders Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match' Matchup Survivors Results We look to these four to find the next man to face Red for the Casual Championship. Tingle follows the map in his mind straight to Phoenix while Bison and Segata tussle. As the match goes on, The latter pair wind up on the outside where Segata DDTs the dictator through Table-san. The dance partners switch as Tingle goes for Segata while Phoenix and Bison battle for the first time since their loser's bracket match. Once again Phoenix comes out on top, pinning Bison to eliminate him. The trio take it outside where Segata gets Tingle out with a swinging neckbreaker and a successful pinfall. But tragedy befalls the PlayStation 3, as once again a Tingle elimination results in the match coming to a freezing halt. 'Casual Championship #1 Contenders Resumed Match' Matchup Winner Results The remaining two pick up where they left off, and Phoenix goes instantly on the offensive as he bulldogs Segata, then strips Table-san in record time, just 15 seconds into the new fight. Segata makes the lawyer suffer for his impatience, though, putting Wright through the poor table. Phoenix tries to combo it up, but Segata shows heart in refusing to let the miracle happen. After they both go outside, Segata ends it with a German suplex, keeping Justice's shoulders down for the three to claim #1 contendership for Red's belt. Other Plot Nappa storms into Gabe's office clamoring about his stolen Dragon Ra-er...clocks. He was able to keep his hands on one of them, but he wants to get the rest of them back. Jensen says that this is VGCW, he needs to fight for getting his things back, but Nappa won't take that advice from "Android Zero." Gaben agrees with Adam, saying that it's Nappa's problem. Nappa asks if this refusal of help has anything to do with suplexing him through the ring before. Gaben's response? "Partly." Nappa stomps off, resigned to doing this himself. After he takes off, Adam mentions that he swiped one of the radars from Wily during the confusion earlier without being noticed. '"Redemption in Disguise?" Match' Matchup Winner Results Gary came out for his match, and his opponent was Luigi...or at least it was Luigi, but with his Mr. L attire on (sans mask), hoping to recapture some of the magic that made Mr. L so destructive in the past. Some rage does emerge from the man in green (and black), but whether it was Luigi channeling Mr. L or Luigi just simply being angry about Gary's earlier comments, only the plumber truly knows. After several minutes of madness, Gary finally takes a bit of stand, stealing some momentum away at last. After getting splashed from up top, Gary sneaks a finisher in, thwacking Luigi with a Mega Kick. Gary still has a ways to go, and he tries to take a breather outside. When Luigi follows him out, Gary slams Luigi in the corner and escape back inside the ring, but Luigi has plenty left in the tank to avoid the count out. Gary keeps it up, but he still hasn't seemed to learn he can't use Fly, leading to him crashing down again. But Gary fights on, putting Luigi down in the corner outside, then nailing another Mega Kick back in the ring. Then they enter the Obamaroll, and after 10 two-counts in a row, it finally breaks. Gary keeps it on, still unable to put Luigi away. A third Mega Kick hits, but even that isn't enough, leaving Gary wondering what more he has to do. Suddenly Luigi finally seems to snap into Mr. L mode! He whips Gary into the corner and knees Gary hard in the face. He picks Gary up, only to be locked into the Obamaroll! First Gary gets a two, Luigi gets a two, then suddenly Gary gets a THREE! Gary Oak shocks the VGCW world, finally reaching the first singles victory of his career! 'VGCW Championship #1 Contenders Triple Threat Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Some great strategy among the triad of potential contenders, with plenty of double teaming on whoever gets stuck being the receiving end. Several minutes in, Arino tries to do a running grapple, but the referee runs right in the middle, taking a German Suplex from Arino for his foolishness! He's down for the count for a bit, but he recovers and the match continues without any penalties dished out. Kefka decides to fly on Mac, and Arino follows through with Kacho Kicks on the defeater of Dracula. On the outside, Arino takes a rough powerbomb on the floor. Kefka and Mac get Arino in the barricade corner where Mac spears him through! Mac and Kefka look to settle it themselves, but Arino remains persistent, although he keeps getting whipped away. Mac gets Kefka on the ground and wails away with multiple punches, but then Arino gets the Last Continue on Mac! Kefka quickly dashes any hope of a pinfall, however. They make their way to Table-san where Arino rolls Kefka on top. As Arino heads for the turnbuckle, Mac wants to do this himself, so he climbs on Table-san as well and picks Kefka up. As Arino decides to jump anyway with a missile dropkick, Kefka suddenly DDTs Mac, and all three crash through Table-san at once! Kefka is quickly up and tries to capitalize on the other two being stunned, but they're all awake in due time. After a short trip inside the ring, they're back out and Kefka swings Arino around and slams hard with the Kef-5! Arino gets whipped to another barricade corner and the other two follow. Mac hits Arino in the side and Kefka turns Arino around to do another attack, but in the midst of that, Mac hits the Star Punch on Kefka and gets the pinfall on him while Kacho is completely stunned into motionlessness! With the win, Mac will get a shot at Mike Haggar for the VGCW Championship! Other Plot Dr. Eggman heaps praise on his partner for swiping all the Dragon Radars...only to realize that Dr. Wily only got three of them. Wily swears he got all of them, then asks how many Eggman got. Eggman deflects the question, bringing attention to how the Dragon Radar works. It can only detect one Dragon Ball at a time. Wily says they should make haste and start searching before Nappa finds them. He suggests they take a radar each and split up to find different Dragon Balls. Eggman says he'll take two radars, as he doesn't believe Wily can be trusted with more than one. Wily fires right back, saying that Eggman should take two so he has a spare handy if HE loses one. '"Mega Dan" Match' Matchup Winner Results Despite a referee that doesn't seem to be in his favor, Dan doesn't seem to get discouraged. While it's even to start, Dan quickly pulls the advantage in his favor, finding ways to counter Barret's hard-hitting offense and keeping the big man chained down. After failing so many times to break through Dan's defense, Barret finally starts getting pumped, and he's hoping to run train all the way to the end. But Dan won't give up his hard-earned control so easily, leading to plenty of back-and-forth in the various corners of the ring. Suddenly Dan surprises Barret with a roll-up, and perhaps even more surprisingly, Mega Ran makes the three count, giving Dan the upset! Mega Ran looks to raise Dan's arm in victory, but Dan yells in his face prompting him to step off and celebrate on his own as the show comes to a close. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-06-20 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = June 20th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-17 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 17th, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Handicap Category:Backstage Brawl Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Fatal Four-Way Category:Elimination Category:Triple Threat Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Special Guest Category:Guest Referee